vocalopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Hatsune
"Hello, everybody, I am Hatsune Miku! And I'm the leader of all the Vocaloids in a world they call Earth." : - Miku's self introduction Miku Hatsune (初音ミク ''Hatsune Miku''), is the most popular and well-recognized Vocaloid. She is the third Japanese Vocaloid to have appeared and the first Vocaloid of the Vocaloid2 Character Series. She was debuted by Crypton Future Media on August 31, 2007. Saki Fujita (藤田 咲 Fujita Saki), a Japanese voice actress and singer, is her voicer. Name Interpretation 初音 Hatsune: First Sound ミク Miku: Future images.jpg|V2 box art by KEI (2007) 5497610598_02acedc8cc.jpg|Append box art by Naoya Miyadai (2010) Bb2Lc0uCYAA93iE.jpg|English box art by Zain (2013) miikuv3_banner_01.jpg|V3 box art by iXima (2013) 6b982481.png|V3 Bundle box art by iXima (2013) Z20160708_00002.png|V4 box art by iXima (2016) MikuV4X_Bundle_300.png|V4 Bundle box art by iXima (2016) Ooe.png|Miku's Vocaloid2 logo rkHiX4G.png|Miku's Append logo Ix38.png|Miku's Vocaloid3 logo APPENDMiku.png|Miku's Vocaloid2 Append outfit artwork by Naoya Miyadai Miku07 s.jpg|V3 English artwork by Zain Miku06 s.jpg|V3 artwork by iXima Z1607011-2.jpg|V4 box art by iXima Profile Age: 16 Height: 158cm Weight: 42kg Appeared on: Early 2007 Hair Color: Cyan Eye Color: Cyan Vocaloid4 CFM had announced that Miku has been upgraded to Vocaloid4. This upgrade allows her access to Enhanced Voice Expression Control (E.V.E.C.)http://blog.sonicwire.com/2015/04/v4-test-2015-04-24.html. Software Miku's voice is said to be versatile for a wide variety of genres.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv01.jsp Miku has six Appends available for use: Soft, Dark, Solid, Vivid, Sweet, and Light.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv01a.jsp *Note: The user must have Miku's V2 standard voicebank for her Appends to work. Miku's V2 and V3 voicebanks are compatible with Vocaloid4. In Vocaloid3, Miku has an English voicebank.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/mikuv3_bundle.jsp For users of Miku's V2 voicebank, V2 Appends, and V3 Bundle, her V3 Vivid and Light Appends are available for free download until February 28, 2014.https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=500797043352072 In Vocaloid4, Miku's V3 voicebank is compatible with Cross-Synthesis. V3/V4 Japanese Phonetics Table Using Japanese Phonetics for English Product Information Company: Crypton Future Media Product No.: CV01 Distributor: Crypton Future Media Date of Appearance: August 31, 2007 (Append Debut: April 30, 2010; V3 Debut: August 31, 2013 Englishhttp://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/mikuv3_english.jsp, September 26, 2013 Bilingual; V4 Debut: August 31, 2016) Voicer: Saki Fujita Voice Range: A2-E4; Actual VR: A3-E5 (Original, Soft Append), F2-D4; Actual VR: F3-D5 (Sweet Append), D2-B3; Actual VR: D3-B4 (Dark Append), D2-C4; Actual VR; D3-C5 (Solid Append), G2-D4; Actual VR: G3-D5 (Vivid Append), A2-D4; Actual VR: A3-D5 (Light Append), B2-B3; Actual VR: B3-B4 (English) Beats Per Measure: 70-150BPM (Original, Soft Append), 55-155BPM (Sweet Append), 60-145BPM (Dark Append), 65-160BPM (Solid Append), 95-180BPM (Vivid Append), 85-175BPM (Light Append), 100-130BPM (English) Voice Type: Contralto Vocaloid4 Voice Range: A2-E4; Actual VR: A3-E5 (Original, Soft Append), D2-C4; Actual VR: D3-C5 (Solid Append), D2-B3; Actual VR: D3-B4 (Dark Append), F2-D4; Actual VR: F3-D5 (Sweet Append), B2-C#4; Actual VR: B3-C#5 (English) Beats Per Measure: 60-160BPM (Original, Soft Append), 65-160BPM (Solid Append), 60-160BPM (Dark Append), 55-155BPM (Sweet Append), 80-135BPM (English)http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/mikuv4xb.jsp Voice Type: Contralto Gallery Miku in PDX.png|Standard outfit from PDX Powder Miku in twintails holding a leek.png|Powder Miku in twintails (customized by Kimberly Jordan) Miku in her Evergreen outfit.png|Evergreen Miku Hatsune Miku dressed in pink.png|Miku in a pink outfit Miku standing pretty in a white dress.png|Miku in a white dress Hatsune Miku as a mermaid.png|Miku as a mermaid Hatsune Miku as a gray pony.png|Miku as a pony Miku Hatsune as an ant.jpg|Miku as an ant Outfit designs by Kimberly AJ Miku Hatsune in a fancy schmancy dress outfit.jpg|Summer formal wear Sweet casual Miku.png|Pleasantly sweet casual dress Miku Hatsune in the 1980s.jpg|1980's outfit for Miku of All Trades Miku Hatsune, the Christian Agent.jpg|Christian agent Miku Miku Hatsune SSMU figure.png Miku praying in the cemetery.jpg|Funeral dress Videos Slushii - Through The Night (feat. Hatsune Miku 初音ミク )|PV MMD x PDX Ten Thousand Stars Project Diva F 2nd Edit PV Our Broken Anthem PV by DarkSonicFantasy Sources Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Vocaloid4 Category:Crypton Future Media Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:English Vocaloids Category:Contralto Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Teenagers Category:Vocaloid characters Category:Multilingual Vocaloids Category:Individual Vocaloids Category:Vocaloids with twintails as a hairstyle